piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Highest Airborne Crashes
Oh no! Ten scary airborne crashes coming up! Very very scary and high! Just see who number 1 is! There is an extra, though, that being Sage Vanderspin's career ending crash at Calladega. Extra!/11. 2008 Calladega 500. Sage Vanderspin - 7 meters high Bob: OH NO, THIS IS SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE! Darrell: OH NO, THIS IS SAGE! Bob: THIS IS SO FREAKING HISTORIC! Darrell: OH NOOOOOOOOOOO! (In Twilight's house, Pinkie and Spike see the crash) Pinkie: OH NO! Spike: IT'S LIKE RONALD OAKS, BUT EVEN WORSE! Pinkie: Nah, it's just 7 meters, while Ronald WAS 15 METERS! Spike: OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS! (Popeye toot) MY LIFE! Well... ...kind of... Pinkie: OMG, OMG, OMG, AND SO MUCH!!! 10. 1973 Leak Less 400. Kraig Shiftright - 8 meters high Spike: OH NO! KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT HAS LOST CONTROL! HE'S BUMPED BY JOHN RETOLINE! Rainbow: OH MY (Popeye toot) GOD! Spike: THIS IS SO HISTORIC! Rainbow: AND WHAT'S THIS? HE'S LANDING ON HIS PITS? THIS IS SO (Popeye toot) HISTORIC!! (Spike faints) Spike: This is badly history!! The Willy's Cup and Piston Cup will nowadays change alongside other racing series. (Kraig Team Radio) Kraig: Hello? Where am I? Klint: Hey dad, are you okay? Kraig: Yes, son. The King: It's ok, Kraig. Roger: Yeah, it's ok. Kraig and Klint's Crew Chiefs: Sure. Luke, and the Shiftright pitties: Yes. 9. 1990 Nightdona 500. Murray Clutchburn - 8 meters high Spike: And The King is in the lead, Chick Hicks 2nd. OH MY GOD, MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! I REPEAT! MURRAY'S STARTING TO FLIP! Twillight: Guys, the CBS Saturday Morning crew will never be the same or so! Spike: The Cosmic 200 might change too! Twillight: HE'S STILL FLIPPING. THIS IS HISTORIC!! I REPEAT THIS TIME!! THIS IS SO HISTORIC!! Spike: And Murray lands upside down. 8. 1990 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400. Racingtire and Tanrev - 8 meters high into the grandstands Twilight: As we see the slow motion replay we can see Slide and Chuck hitting the field. You can see two cars flying into the grandstands. One of them is clearly Kevin Racingtire as you can see by the paint scheme. The other is a dark blue, purple or black car. It can't be Cornfuel due to the model. It looks like Thomas Tanrev In my opinion. 7. 2005 Los Angeles Tiebreaker. The King - 9 meters high Chick: I am not coming behind you again, old man! (He hits The King. The King flips) Bob: Look out, The King's flipping! Darrell: Team Dinoco!! TEAM DINOCO!! (Starts to cry out loud) Lynda: Oh no! 6. 2018 Nitroade 400. H.J Hollis - 9 meters high(in one of his many many flips) Natalie: Oh no! H.J has hit the wall! He gets some air! HE STARTS FLIPPING OH MY GOD! Chick: I DON'T (Popeye toot) BELIEVE THIS! HE IS FLIPPING LIKE A MANIAC! 5. 1956 Nightdona 500. Junior Moon - 10 meters high Untelevised Version Narrator: Junior Moon's out of control! Junior crashes high AND THIS IS BADLY HISTORIC! The rest of the field is going under caution. CBS Version Pinkie: JUNIOR MOON IS FLYING! FLYING SO HIGH! Spike: OH MY GOD! THIS IS HISTORIC! Pinkie: OH GEEZ! THAT'S GOTTA HURT! 4. 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Haul Inngas - 10 meters high Bob: And Inngas is going to race and NO! NO! OUT OF CONTROL! OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD! Haul Inngas flipping and having a scary roll. Can the three part-time racers make it? Darrell: Oh my! Look, they may not! Bob: Let's see... Darrell: They all made it through! 3. 1984 Los Angeles 500. Andrew Axler - 12 meters high Spike: AXLER AND AXEL TOUCH! ANDREW MOUNTS OVER HAROLD AND I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE GOES AIRBORNE! HIGH IN THE AIR HE GOES! Pinkie: THIS IS SO HORRIFIC AND TRAUMATIZING TO EVERYBODY! AXLER LANDS ON THE GRASS HARD! (Bill Team Radio) Bill: OH MY GOD! HOLY (Popeye toot)! THIS IS SO SCARY! HELP THIS IS SI SCARY SEEING HIM FLY! (Harold Team Radio) Harold: I think someone flew of me just now. Harold's crew chief: Yup copy that. 2. 2014 Sputter Stop 400. Bobby Swift - 12 meters high Darrell: Oh my GOD! Bob: BOBBY SWIFT FLYING, HE FLYING OVER LEADFOOT! Darrell: He HITS a camera! Bob: Oh no he BASHES HIS OWN PITTY! OH NO HE IS FLIPPING AND FLIPPING AND FLYING AND FLIPPING! THIS IS HISTORIC! 1. 1979 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Ronald Oaks - 15 meters high! Ronald(pop): OH NO MY TIRE! MY FREAKING TIRE AHHHHH! Spike: Ronald Oaks bursts a right front tire and flies high and high and HIGH in the air! Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! RONALD OAKS IS GONE SEVERAL METERS HIGH! Spike: OH NO HE COMES BACK ON THE GROUND! HITS HARD '''RIGHT ON THE INSIDE WALL CAUSING HIS ROOF TO BE CRUSHED ALMOST COMPLETELY! '''RONALD OAKS WITH A HARD IMPACT AND BURSTING INTO FLAMES! Pinkie: Oh my god! I think I'm going to cry(cries): WHY RONALD! YOU DID NOT DESERVE THIS! Spike: Me-me too(Cries)! It's hopeless Pinkie. Its the end of his career. He will be lucky to live after this crash. Pinkie: Yeah. Just look at how high the fire it's almost reaching here. He is upside down as well. Spike: I know. He will be airlifted to Calladega Track Hospital about a few kilometers west from here. I can already see the rescue helicopter. Pinkie: Good luck medical team. Please just save him!(cries harder) (Ronald Team Radio) Ronald: Oh my (Popeye toot) goodness! THAT WAS SO (Serbia Strong) BAD! (NOTE: Ronald misses the rest of the season and returns in the 1980 Mood Springs 400. Joe Carbureski will replace him.)